Te Amo
by becks-castle41319
Summary: "I really mean it when I say…I love you."  She turned around after she finished and continued to cry.  SEDDIE!  Sam and Freddie are at Junior Prom.  Inspired by Te Amo by Rihanna. ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: I do not own.

_**Te Amo**_

Freddie P.O.V

Me and Sam we're dancing in the gym.

I know what you're thinking, Sam and Freddie?

Yeah, we've been together for a few months.

Anyway, it was Junior Prom, and Sam was dressed in a short, tight red dress, while I had a tux on.

I pulled her closer to me and watched her eyes dart around the room quickly.

"Are you alright?" I whispered in her ear.

The song Te Amo by Rihanna was playing in the background.

"Freddie I…" I saw fear in her eyes as she trailed off.

"What is it Sam? You know you can tell me anything." I gave her a soft smile hoping that it would instill confidence in her.

"You know I speak Italian right?" She softly asked. I gave her a confused look and answered.

"Yes…"

"Good." She simply replied and ran her hands through my hair. She moved so close I could feel her warm breath on my face.

"Ti Amo." She whispered and ran out.

I stood there, utterly dumbstruck. Rihanna was still playing in the background.

_**Te amo, te amo," she says to me  
I hear the pain in her voice  
Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead  
That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over**_

I ran out after her, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

But if there's one place I know Sam goes to think…

It's the roof of the school.

I ran up to the roof as fast as my legs would carry me, only to find a figure sitting on the edge.

"Sam?" I saw her silhouette in the moonlight, and her curls that bounced perfectly.

"Freddie, go away!" She hollered. I walked towards her.

I stood above her and watched as she just stared out towards the city.

"Sam what was that about?" I asked as she looked up into my eyes.

She was crying.

Sam Puckett was crying.

I don't think I've ever heard my heart break, but I'm pretty sure it just did.

She stood up and faced me.

"Go. Away. Freddiffer." She sternly told me. I glared at her and stepped closer.

"No. What's wrong? Why did you run out like that?" I questioned once again.

"Don't worry about it." She icily replied.

"I'll worry about it as much as I want. I have a right to know Sam." I firmly said as she averted her gaze.

"Look at me. Tell me Sam, you know I won't hurt you." I softly told her.

"I…I ran out like that because…every guy I've ever said that to has laughed in my face, but the worst part is…I really mean it when I say…I love you." She turned around after she finished and continued to cry.

I was a little shocked to say the least.

I took a deep breath and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam running from your problems only makes them worse." I hoarsely said and watched as she turned around, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Tell me Freddie why are you even with me? Pity? I know you'd rather be dating a priss like fucking Carly or Valerie or whatever other bitch you can find. Why do you even bother?" She spat in my face. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

"Sam why can't you just understand that I enjoy being your boyfriend? I adore every minute of it! I'm sorry for trying to be the best boyfriend I can be! I'm sorry I fucking care! But I'm not sorry that I love you, and that's not gonna change." I screamed at her and watched as she just stared at me and pursed her lips.

"You love me?" She weakly whispered.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't be with you if I didn't." I hoarsely replied and stepped closer, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Freddie I-I'm so sorry." She looked down at the ground, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Hey, hey." I said and watch as she lifted her gaze up towards mine.

"Don't feel bad, I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through." I told her.

"I don't deserve someone as good as you." She cried into my chest. I just stared at the beautiful blonde in my arms, I've never seen her so…

Broken.

Once you get used to seeing someone being tough and brave all the time, it's nearly impossible to imagine them being scared.

But there I was, with the toughest girl I knew…

And there she was, shattered in my arms.

"Sam of course you do, please don't cry, I hate it when you cry." I whispered into her hair and pulled her back, smiling at her.

"Your such a nub." She smiled back and wiped her tears with her hand.

"But I got you to smile, so it's okay." I watched her blush and I softly chuckled.

"Stop chuckling Freddio." She sternly told me, then giggled.

"Don't tell me what to do." I winked and gently kissed her.

She kissed back with passion and love, and I slyly slipped my tongue in her mouth, earning a surprising moan from her.

She pulled back a minute later.

"Whoa Benson, Mamma didn't know you could be filled with so much…lust." She turned pink and I smiled.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Puckett, I'm full of surprises." I answered.

"Hey guess what?" She asked.

"What?"

"I love you." She looked into my eyes when she said those words.

"I love you too." We both laughed.

"Wanna go back inside?" I questioned.

"Nah, let's just chill here, that prom is too nubby for me." I chuckled and we both just sat on the roof.

I heard the last part of Rihanna's song playing, and turned around to watch my gorgeous blonde staring out into the city with her head on my shoulder.

_**My soul is awry, without asking why  
I said, "te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said"  
Don't it mean "I love you"?  
Think it means "I love you"  
Don't it mean "I love you"?**_

Think it means "I love you"  
I love you  
Te amo, te amo  
Don't it mean I love you?

**So I hope you guys liked this ! It's a little like my other one, UNDERSTAND with the whole roof and everything, but I honestly couldn't see this story taking place anywhere else but a rooftop. I hope to get reviews, because those are always fun lol. Oh yeah and like Freddie said, the song is Te Amo by Rihanna. I know Sam says Ti Amo in it, but this story was inspired by that song, so I felt the need to put that as my title. **

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


End file.
